


n0thingness

by Chucklevoodoo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confection Puns, Pesterlog, The Harsh Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chucklevoodoo/pseuds/Chucklevoodoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you know butter, you dough-nut mess with Aradia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	n0thingness

**Author's Note:**

> HTML is hard and repetitive....  
> My first fanfic ever, it might not be perfect, i.e. some zeros might be missing,please be gentle.

caligulasAquarium [CA]   
`began trolling`   
apocalypseArisen [AA]   
CA: hey ara   
AA: oh hey  
AA: ribbit   
CA: wwhat are you doin   
AA: searching f0r the precise m0ment t0 tr0ll the blue human  
AA: i d0nt understand why he abjures his lusus painstakingly made c0nfecti0ns  
AA: i think he just needs to layer 0ff and eat s0me!  
AA: oh g0d that was h0rrible   
CA: haha  
CA: no that wwas kinda funny   
AA: uh thank y0u  
AA: pard0n my impudence but y0u what d0 you want   
CA: i wwas just tryin to strike up a conversation  
CA: wwe dont talk much   
AA: that might be a result 0f completely deriding me and sending constant death threats  
AA: ribbit   
CA: wwell im tryin to make amends for my deplorable attitude  
CA: sincerely   
AA: i d0nt really believe y0u   
CA: wwell  
CA: youre pudding me in an odd position then   
AA: what   
CA: you know  
CA: confection puns   
AA: 0h  
AA: ive heard butter   
CA: no need to be so pie and mighty   
AA: st0p being such a fl0ur-puss!  
AA: ribbit   
CA: you dough-nut tell me wwhat to do   
AA: haha   
CA: you see  
CA: i can be a nice guy  
CA: do you trust me yet   
AA: n0   
CA: fuck what the fuck does it take for you to make me your fuckin matesprit  
CA: do i havve to fuckin go with the you into bowwels of the fuckin veil for the crystal scalemate  
AA: 0_0  
CA: fuck did i just type that  
AA: yes y0u did  
CA: look ara let me explain  
AA: n0 need  
AA: i knew this day w0uld c0me  
AA: y0u crawling t0 the l0west rung 0f the hem0spectrum begging f0r an i0ta of pity fr0m anyone with a heartbeat  
CA: wwatch wwho the fuck youre talkin to  
AA: youre trying to acc0st a part dead girl part fr0g part sprite part r0b0t  
AA: so n0t much respect can be given!  
CA: i still higher than you  
AA: ribbit  
AA: are y0u h0nestly still trying t0 h0ld 0n to the decrepit idea 0f the hierarchy  
AA: wake up and smell the grubsauce  
AA: theres 12 of us in a fucking aster0id belt  
AA: wh0 the hell is going to enf0rce wh0s above wh0m  
CA: uh wwell  
AA: haha  
AA: this is more funny than the c0nfecti0n puns  
AA: i h0nestly pity y0u  
CA: wwoww  
CA: after all of that youre pitying me  
AA: plat0nically d0nt get ahead of yourself  
AA: as a matter 0f fact i rev0ke that statement  
AA: pitying y0u w0uld imply willingness to help y0u fr0m y0ur state  
AA: i n0thing you  
AA: between the four quadrants i am at the origin  
AA: t0 accurately display my utter n0thingness f0r y0u id have t0 pull my temp0ral selves 0ut 0f d00med timelines p0sition them all acr0ss the incisphere and wed sing a hymn 0f neutrality f0r y0u wed sing for sweeps 0n end lulling the dem0n back into his d0mini0n and making bili0us slick hum and tap his feet t0 the beat of 0ur apathy  
CA: oh cod  
CA: id expect kar to say somethin like that  
AA: heres a little truth for y0u  
AA: while we waited f0r the dem0n t0 cull us 0ff the plane 0f existence  
AA: ad interim tr0lling grubs wh0 believe wearing see-through disguises c0uld help them sneak past there lusii  
AA: y0u realize y0u were 0stracized by literally the last 11 pe0ple 0n alternia  
AA: but y0u still have t0 much pride t0 ask f0r them t0 take y0u back  
AA: s0 what do you do  
AA: y0u can either jump 0ff that high-h00fbeast 0r stay 0n it and feel as if y0u are entitled t0 s0me respect  
AA: a psychol0gical dilemma welc0me to sollux's world!  
AA: as a matter 0f fact i think thats why y0u hate him s0 much  
AA: he's exactly like y0u but yet hes better than y0u  
AA: he has actually friends  
AA: hes the best pr0grammer here single-handedly fixing all 0f these c0mputers for us  
AA: and f0r the m0st part  
AA: feferi actually likes him  
AA: naturally n0t 0ut any feeling 0f 0bligation to quell y0ur gen0cidal nature  
AA: she likes him  
AA: she doesnt like you  
AA: n0body likes y0u  
AA: get 0ut of my face

apocalypseArisen [AA]   
`ceased trolling`   
caligulasAquarium [CA]


End file.
